<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sibling Rivalry by LordofLezzies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289148">Sibling Rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies'>LordofLezzies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Derek Found Out [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:56:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HS AU where Derek and Addison are siblings both with a crush on the same girl Meredith Grey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Derek Found Out [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/617230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sibling Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297536">Surviving Christmas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies">LordofLezzies</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you have a crush on a freshman Derek," Mark Sloan said to his best friend as they stood at their lockers one morning in the middle of September.</p><p>"What can I say we have chemistry," Derek replied while his sister tried not to snort. Addison Shepherd had heard about nothing other than how cute her older brother's chemistry partner was and it was getting old. She was starting to hate this girl even though she had yet to meet her. That was before Addison noticed that her brother had finally stopped talking and was grinning like a fool at a cute blonde across the hall. She smiled and waved at him and he returned the gesture stupidly. Derek had a point she was cute, and soon Addison began grinning like a fool at the blonde as well. She hadn't meant to be so obvious about it, but a week later Mark had her cornered after Derek had left for class.</p><p>"Blondie was totally checking you out," He whispered softly in Addison's ear causing her to blush. She gasped in response. "You're both looking at her, but she only has eyes for you." He added suggestively.</p><p>"Don't be absurd Mark," She responded defensively. Addison was already the family outcast, it wasn't a secret. Her parents had wanted a large family, but unlike her brother and 4 sisters, she had been unplanned. One of her earliest memories was of trying to play with one of Derek's trucks and having him yell, "No one wants a stupid little sister like you, not even Mommy and Daddy!" She'd run off in tears and her father had come after her, and he didn't deny that Addison hadn't been planned, but he'd told her that she was just an unexpected gift, and even though she was unexpected they still loved her. Addison and her father had been close, and Addie remembered her mother telling her "you were always your father's favorite" after his death. While she'd been special to him, to everyone else she was just Derek's little sister. Her existence had taken away from the attention her brother deserved in the eyes of her family and as such Addie was always in his shadow. She couldn't be a lesbian, and she definitely couldn't have a crush on the same girl as her older brother did.</p><p>"It's okay to like her Addison," Mark said gently as they walked to calculus. "I mean you'd have to be gay to resist me," He added causing the redhead to chuckle. She knew Mark was only teasing. He wouldn't tell Derek about her attraction to his chemistry partner either, because he knew that Addison knew, that she would tell her brother that he'd had sex with their older sister Kathleen in the backseat of his car before she'd went back to school in August. Her secret was safe and she continued to admire the blonde and exchange warm smiles with the young woman from afar, until they officially met.</p><p>There was a knock at the front door and Addison went to answer it and was surprised to find the blonde who had plagued her thoughts for the past few weeks standing there. The cute blonde that her brother claimed to be in love with.</p><p>"Oh you're Derek's sister," the blonde said nervously as she saw the redhead. Addison simply nodded. "I thought you were just friends," Meredith added nervously. They'd never officially met, but Meredith had spent a great deal of time admiring the redhead from afar, not realizing that the redhead was doing the same thing. She had expected to wait a few minutes for Derek to return from football practice before starting on their lab report. She hadn't expected to come face to face with the redhead who put a silly smile on her face every time she saw her.</p><p>"Addison," the redhead said holding her hand out to the blonde on her front step, hoping to defuse the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. The blonde took her hand with a smile and said "Meredith." They stood their smiling stupidly at each other for another few seconds before Addison spoke again. "Nice to meet you Meredith. I assume you're here for Derek?" She questioned and the blonde nodded.</p><p>"We have to work on our lab report," Meredith answered and Addison nodded.</p><p>"He should be home in a few minutes," Addison said with a small smile.</p><p>Their first meeting had left them both feeling that spark that neither was ready to admit to feeling, but the next time Meredith showed up at the Shepherd house was different.</p><p>"Derek isn't here," Addison said as she opened the door and saw the blonde standing there.</p><p>"I know," She'd chuckled. "He has football until six, I just didn't want to walk here in the dark," Meredith explained."Oh," Addison uttered softly in response. "My mother works really late," She added. The redhead silently stepped aside allowing the blonde to enter while she stared at her feet and the pair had another bout of awkward silence.</p><p>"I was just about to start my homework," Addison mumbled nervously. "Um, do you want to come upstairs with me? We could do our homework together," She finished lamely. Meredith smiled and nodded in response before following the redhead up the stairs and into her bedroom. They ended up on their stomachs, sprawled out across Addison's bedroom floor each with textbooks open in front of them. Meredith had her eraser pressed to her lip and her faced scrunched up in concentration and the redhead couldn't help but sneak glances at the blonde as she tried to solve a problem for her algebra homework. Addie's glances at the blonde had gone from sneaky to obvious staring. "I think you're really cute," Addison whispered as she stared off at the blonde's lips, fantasizing about kissing them.</p><p>"I think you're cute too," Meredith responded without looking up as she'd solved the tricky equation she'd been working on. Once she'd scribbled out her answer she looked up at the redhead who looked completely stunned by Meredith's response.</p><p>"You do?" Meredith nodded and smiled, before leaning over their textbooks and kissing the redhead soundly.</p><p>After that first kiss they were practically inseparable. Meredith was almost always at the Shepherd home after school and she and Addison would do homework together or on occasion watch a movie together and sometimes Meredith's hormones would take over and she'd have Addison underneath of her on the redhead's bed. Addison would stop things from escalating and they'd end up giggling. Mark knew immediately, but they didn't say a word to Derek, if he found out that his little sister was kissing and cuddling the girl he was crazy about Addison knew it wouldn't end well. The redhead told the blonde that she wasn't ready for everyone to know about them and Meredith understood and they were just friends in the eyes of Addison's family.</p><p>Mark was only one that knew about them and they made things work that way until there was a snow day early in December. The school year's first snow day was traditionally a day of all out war between Derek and Mark, it had been that way since they were 8 years old and the yard was turned into a war zone. They would always have an epic snowball fight and occasionally Addison would join in. Addie and Meredith had been preparing snowballs to throw at the pair when Mark snuck up on them thinking that they were Derek. He found Meredith on top of Addison in the snow. The blonde had just kissed her girlfriend who had fallen back into the snow and looked adorable with snowy flecks in her red locks.</p><p>"You're shivering Addie," Meredith whispered as she climbed off of her girlfriend a moment later. Addison didn't respond as she allowed Meredith to pull her to her feet. Snow had gotten into her boots and her socks were wet and her feet cold, her coat had slid up and snow was pressed directly against her lower back and her gloves were wet from rolling dozens of snowballs and Mark hurried to her side as Meredith helped her up. The redhead could barely stand and Mark picked her up in a single swooping motion and carried her inside. Derek was coming in from shoveling an elderly neighbor's driveway just as Mark placed Addison down on the sofa. He shot his friend a menacing look, but said nothing as Mark went about preparing a cup of hot chocolate for his little sister. Meredith had removed Addie's coat, boots and gloves along with her wet socks, and was wrapping a blanket around her when Mark handed the redhead a mug of hot cocoa which she held in her hands to keep warm. Meredith was quick to help her girlfriend upstairs so that she could change into fresh dry clothes. While Meredith was busy helping her girlfriend into warm clothes, Derek was yelling at his best friend.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off of my sister?" Derek yelled.</p><p>"You're overreacting Derek!" Mark responded in a calm, but equally loud tone. Meredith tuned them out though as she wrapped a blanket and her arms around her redhead.</p><p>"Better?" Addie nodded and smiled as Meredith leaned in to brush their noses together gently before pressing her lips softly to Addison's. They didn't notice the door open, and Derek had slipped out furiously while Meredith continued to warm her girlfriend up with kisses. Neither knowing that he'd ever been there. Though they had been oblivious to Derek's appearance, they were not oblivious to his reaction, he was short with both of them the following day and neither knew why.</p><p>"You're awfully grumpy this morning," Addison commented as they drove to school the next day, Derek had merely glared at her in response. He barely said two words to Meredith when he saw her, and spent the majority of their chemistry lab pretending she didn't exist. He didn't express any feelings at all until he and Addison returned home after school. Addison was gathering her things up and as she headed towards the front door Derek nailed her with pin-point accuracy in the back of the head with a snowball, and before she could react he'd thrown two more. She held the back of her head, nearly dropping her bag as a fourth snowball hit her. She was about to bend over and throw one back at him when he started yelling at her.</p><p>"You ruined everything Addison!" He shouted and the redhead turned around to face her brother in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about and it showed as she stared at him, but he ignored her obvious confusion even when she told him she didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't play stupid with me Addison!" He yelled before pelting her with another snowball. She quickly turned to unlock the front door and ran inside and Derek chased after her a moment later. He caught hold of her bag as she ran up the stairs.</p><p>"What the hell Derek? Let go!" Addison yelled. He let go as his sister stood on the stairs above him glaring.</p><p>"You always have to take what I want!" He growled and again Addison looked confused. "Meredith," He practically hissed in response. Realization washed over the redhead as she stared down at her older brother. "All you've ever done is take things from me, I wish you were never born!" He yelled. Addison wasn't going to back away in tears no matter how much her brother's words hurt.</p><p>"You just can't stand the fact that someone actually wants me," She bit back. "Newsflash Derek, the world doesn't revolve around you," Addison growled before continuing up the stairs and into her bedroom, and once there she slammed the door and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Rather then risk spending more time with her brother, Addison called Mark and asked him to take her to school the following morning.</p><p>"What's going on with you and Addison?" Mark asked as he cornered his best friend. He had nothing against Addison or her company, but he had to tear himself out of bed extra early to pick her up in the morning since she and Derek weren't speaking.</p><p>"Did you know that Addison was seeing Meredith?" Derek asked his best friend after a prolonged silence.</p><p>"That's what this is about?" Mark chuckled. "You knew?" Derek questioned. "While you were busy trying to pull the "I'm so shy" routine with Meredith, with the nervous smile from a distance and the little wave, she was checking out your sister." Derek just stood there looking at his best friend in startled silence. "Dude she's not into you, she's totally into Addie. She pays attention to Addison and she makes your sister happy, plus they look really hot together." Derek responded by smacking his friend jokingly and Mark grinned in response. "They're happy together Derek. I'm not saying they're going to get married and have 5 kids and live happily ever after, but you need to get used to the fact that they're together." Derek nodded and walked off to class with his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>